72 Hour Mode
, Dead Rising takes place the same year it was released, in 2006.]] 72 Hour Mode is the default game setting for Dead Rising. As Frank West, survive three days in the Willamette Parkview Mall (7.2 hours real time), rescuing other survivors of the zombie outbreak, and attempting to discover the reason behind the undead. __TOC__ Game time The Big List Of Who, What, When, and Where for Dead Rising, newcenstein.com. Timeline :For the Dead Rising 2: Case Zero timeline, see Dead Rising 2: Case Zero#Timeline. Pink sections are partially unconfirmed times. Not all 8 hour survivor rule combinations are listed. DAY ONE September 19 DAY TWO September 20 DAY THREE September 21 DAY FOUR September 22 arrive for cleanup at 12:00am.]] Expired scoop and case times Scoops and case from day 1 Dead rising day 1 1720 no case 1-1.png| Case 1-1:A Dangerous Encounter expires on Day 1, September 19, 5:00 pm, it is replaced by the cutscene The Queen. See Case 1-1 expires. Shown in the image is where case 1-1 is supposed to start. Dead rising day 1 1748 no case 1-2.png|If case 1-1 is missed, case 1-2 never starts either. Image is the Food Court, with no Carlito and Brad, only zombies. File:Dead rising day 01 1750 jeff savable.png|Love Lasts A Lifetime scoop still available at 5:51 pm. File:Dead rising day 01 1810 no natalie.png| Love Lasts A Lifetime expired at 6:00 pm, not available at 6:13 pm Dead_rising_day_2_0527_man_in_a_bind.png|Man In A Bind scoop still available on Day 2, at 5:27 am. Dead_rising_day_2_0617_man_bind_gone.png| expires on Day 2, September 20, 6:00 am. Dead rising day 1 0750 cut from.png|Cut From The Same Cloth is about to expire on Day 1, September 19, 7:50 pm. Dead rising day 01 2000 cut from same.png| Cut From The Same Cloth expires on Day 1, September 19, 8:00 pm. Dead rising day 02 0346 Barricade.png| Barricade Pair is about to expire on Day 2, September 20, 3:46 am. Dead rising day 02 0400 Barricade (2).png| Barricade Pair expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 am.At the same moment Barricade Pair expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 am, Otis calls five hours late for Shadow Of The North Plaza, see Eight survivor rule)'' Dead rising day 02 0655 mother japan.png|A Mother's Lament and Japanese Tourists is about to expire on Day 2, September 20, 6:55 am. Dead rising day 02 0700 mother japan.png| A Mother's Lament and Japanese Tourists expire on Day 2, September 20, 7:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about the Lovers scoop, the first scoop of Day 2. Dead rising day 02 0754 shadow north.png|Shadow Of The North Plaza is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 7:54 am. Dead rising day 02 0800 shadow north.png| Shadow Of The North Plaza expires on Day 2, September 20, 8:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about The Hatchet Man or The Coward scoops. Dead rising day 02 1052 out control.png|Out of Control is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 10:52 am. Dead rising day 02 1100 out control.png| Out of Control expires on Day 2, September 20, 11:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about Restaurant Man scoop. Scoops from day 2 Dead rising day 02 1155 lovers.png|Lovers is about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 11:55 am Dead rising day 02 1200 lovers.png| Lovers expires on Day 2, September 20, 12:00 pm Dead rising day 02 1453 coward hatchet.png|The Coward and The Hatchet Man are about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 2:53 pm Dead rising day 02 1500 coward hatchet.png|The Coward and The Hatchet Man both expire on Day 2, September 20, 3:00 pm, Otis calls about Above The Law at the same time. Dead rising day 02 1552 restaurant.png|Restaurant Man is about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 3:53 pm File:Dead rising day 02 1600 restaurant.png| Restaurant Man expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 pm Scoops from day 3 Scoop time Below are screenshots of two scoops, Paul's Present and Cheryl's Request. Unorganized screenshots with times ;Day 3 ;Day 3 3 44 pm onward Endings At 11:30 am on Day 4 a cutscene will show Ed heading to the Mall to pick up Frank. A half hour later game time, the final cutscene begins. The six endings depend on the players actions: Avocados are from Mexico Images Dead rising nighttime zombies.jpg|7:00 pm nighttime zombies. Dead_rising_ending_pro_wrestling_boots.png Ending A Text Dead_rising_ending_A.png Dead_rising_ending_A_(2).png Dead_rising_ending_A_(3).png Dead_rising_ending_A_(4).png Dead_rising_ending_A_(5).png Dead_rising_ending_A_(6).png Dead_rising_ending_A_(7).png Credits Dead_rising_ending_A_credits.png|credits Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(2).png|Zombie walk ending, only available for ending A. Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(3).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(4).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(5).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(6).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(7).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(8).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(9).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(10).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(11).png Dead_rising_ending_A_credits_(12).png Ending Dead_rising_end_(2).png Dead_rising_end_(3).png Dead_rising_end_(4).png Dead rising end (5).png Dead rising end (6).png File:Dead rising end (7).png Dead rising end (8).png Ending D Dead_rising_ending_d_special_forces_(3).png Dead_rising_ending_d_special_forces_(2).png Dead_rising_ending_d_special_forces.png Ending E Dead_rising_ending.png Dead_rising_ending_(4).png Dead_rising_ending_(5).png Charts Dead rising end (16).png|Survivor Chart Dead_rising_end.png|Photo Chart Dead_rising_end_(15).png|Results screen Ending credits Dead_rising_end_(9).png|ending credits Dead_rising_end_(10).png Dead_rising_end_(11).png Dead_rising_end_(12).png Dead_rising_end_(13).png Dead_rising_end_(14).png Notes See also External links